Weightless
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: "No," she turns her face to look him in the eyes. "You kept me safe." She feels like a weight has been lifted and she snuggles into his chest. Korra Smut Week day 7: Weight.


**A/N**: Day 7! I'm not sure if I like how this turned out. Oh well.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

She's getting better at not slipping into it. Since she'd unlocked the Avatar state she's been able to go in and out as she pleases.

There are times when it happens without her willing it.

The first is during a practice match. The Rabiroos offered to play them, in the spirit of friendly competition and graciousness for Korra restoring their bending. A standard attach aimed at her and Mako sent her over. She never intended for it to happen, something in her broke and she had to protect him and her. The next thing she remembered was his arms around her, telling her it was nothing.

That was the day she quit probending.

The second time she'd had a nightmare. Naga was the one to pull her down and silently lick her face until she returned to normal.

Now she slept with Naga on the floor beside her and Mako curled next to her.

She finally breaks and asks Tenzin why it keeps happening.

"Your spiritual side is still lacking," he explains. She wants to say its not. She wants to tell him that she's meditating everyday and that she more spiritual than she's ever been.

The truth is she is meditating but she hasn't been able to contact Aang again.

She doesn't tell him the truth; instead she huffs and storms off.

After a month she's grateful that it hasn't happened again.

The next time it happens she's with Mako.

He's inside her, whispering his love into her ear, and everything is so intense. She's almost frightened at how much she feels and how connected he is and wants to be to him.

She lets go and can feel the second her eyes glow. She's aware but not in control. She tries to stop this (she can hear the whispers of her past lives) but her breathing won't slow down.

Soon she's back to normal, Mako has his arms around her, holding her close. "Did I hurt you?" He asks.

"No," she reassures, "it was amazing."

"Spiritual moment amazing?"

She hums in reply.

When she's aggressive it doesn't happen. She tackles him to the bed, ripping his clothing off. There's nothing gentle about this. She rides him, her hands pressed on his chest to keep balance.

She screams his name when she comes but stays herself.

For a while it's enough. They can be close but not to close. They're consumed by passion and it keeps her as she is. It hurts to give up the tenderness of their first time but she learns to live it.

Soon it becomes too much.

"I want to make love to you," he tells her honestly after months of aggression. "Please," he begs.

She wants it as much as he does. She doesn't care what happens because she's sure she'll lose him if she doesn't.

She kisses him, tenderly and sweetly.

It's slow. Clothes come off one piece at a time instead of all at once. She never knew the small of her back was so sensitive until he's kissing it.

He doesn't thrust so much as glide in. She can't stop kissing him; she only breaks the contact when he causes her to groan.

It's push and pull and something she's entirely familiar with. Too soon she needs more. She jerks her hips and keens for him to go faster.

His hips flex and his thrusts turn sharp and purposeful. "Mako," she breathes, "I'm going to-"

He cuts her off with a kiss. "Stay with me," he murmurs against her lips.

She tries but when she climaxes she feels so weightless and wants to give into that feeling.

She returns to consciousness as he screams her name. He falls on top of her for a second and she runs her hands up and down his back.

Soon he rolls over and takes her in his arms. "Did you?" He asks. She knows he's asking if she slipped into the Avatar state.

"No," she turns her face to look him in the eyes. "You kept me safe." She feels like a weight has been lifted and she snuggles into his chest.

They still have other struggles to overcome but right now this is enough.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
